


all the things you are, are mine

by claudeandclair



Series: short breddy :D [4]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i still cant tag for the life of me, why is marriage spelled like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudeandclair/pseuds/claudeandclair
Summary: "can you imagine getting married—""no.""—to canon in d?""never."
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: short breddy :D [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186973
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	all the things you are, are mine

**Author's Note:**

> title from all the things you are by frank sinatra 
> 
> no one asked for this fic but here's a short one!! i would've done angst but... 2am me said they're too tired to write heavy feelings so here's fluff :D based from this part of the ranking pieces video !! 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/drtbgJN)  
> 

"Can you imagine getting married," Eddy asks. 

"No," Brett interrupts. 

_Not if it isn't to you._

"–to Canon in D?" Eddy continues. 

"Never." 

* * *

"Hey, Brett." 

"Yeah?" 

"What you said earlier, about marriage." 

"What about it?" 

"Can you really not imagine getting married?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You said–" 

"Oh, that," Brett interrupts again. 

"You know I have a habit of interrupting people."

"Yeah, love, you kinda do," Eddy laughs a bit. 

"But that 'no' was intended for the Canon in D, I can totally imagine getting married. 

To you, I most definitely can." Eddy blushes. Brett, too.

_Imagine, yes, but why not make it real? What a thought to have._

"Oh, good. Scared me for a bit there." 

"You're scared of what, exactly?" 

"Not having a clear future completely with you, and only you." 

"Married or not, I'll be with you. I'm your present, and I'll be your future.

Be that as it may, I'd still love to get married to you." Brett nudges Eddy, smiling at him. 

"Why not?" Eddy fidgets with his pocket. 

"Are you serious right now?" Eddy pulls out his phone, laughing at Brett. 

"I hate you!!" Brett huffs, making a face at Eddy. 

"Let me be, I'm looking for a jewelry shop, love." Eddy smiles at Brett, chuckling, inching closer.

"So who's gonna propose, you or me? Do we still need to?" 

"Let's buy a ring first, Yang. Excited dork." 

"Shut up. You know you love me." 

"Damn right, I do," Eddy kisses the other's forehead swiftly, giggling shyly afterwards. 

"You're all I could ever ask for," Brett looks at Eddy with wonder. 

"Save it for the vows, love. Really excited, you are," Eddy teases, wrapping his arm around the other's waist. 

"Alright, alright. Just can't wait to be with you." 

"I'm with you now, and always will be." 

"Save it for the vows, love," Brett mocks Eddy, but his smile is endearing. Eddy just laughs in response, asking Brett here and there about his opinions on the rings that he sees on his phone. 

* * *

Brett and Eddy were swaying on the dance floor, hand in hand, Canon in D in the background. 

"Thought you could never imagine yourself getting married to Canon in D, hey?" 

"I don't mind. I got married to you after all," Brett smiles, proudly. Eddy smiles back, basking in the glory of his love. 

_He married Eddy Chen, and no one else stole the man's heart but him._

"Me, too. I don't mind one bit." 

"Not one bit? Really?" 

"And if I say I do mind, what are you gonna do?" 

"I'd say I feel quite the same," they both chuckle lightly, still swaying from side to side. Eddy kisses the other chastely, causing them both to flush.

Eddy then motions someone in the back to change the music and it _finally_ turns to something that's not Canon in D. 

"Would you have been able to imagine this?" Eddy asks. 

"Yeah. Marrying with you, being with you, it's much less from my imagination and more of reality." 

"But that means this will be a distant memory a few years from now, you know?" 

"I know. But let's stay in the moment, keep it close, keep each other close, for now.

After all, I'm your present, and I'll be your future. I'll be anything you want me to be."

"I don't want you to be anything because you already are my everything, Brett. As cheesy as it may sound. I love you." 

"Did you write your vows on the way here? That spiel was much better." 

"Hey!!" 

"Just kidding, love. I loved your vows, and I promise to keep mine. I love you, too." 

_In the past, the present, and the future; in every other timeline there is; in every other alternate universe there may be; in our entire lifetime and all the lifetimes after that, I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> hehe leave a comment/kudos if u want, if not, i don't mind at all but i hope u enjoyed !! :]


End file.
